1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Spray Cap Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Aerosol Cap With Dispensing Tube Support System for maintaining the position of a dispensing tube in relation to a spray nozzle of an aerosol can during use and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Spray Cap Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Spray Cap Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Spray Cap Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,951; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,783; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,187; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,263; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,792 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,838.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Aerosol Cap With Dispensing Tube Support System. The inventive device includes a cylindrical cap having an arcuate cutout, a lid removably attached to the cap, an aperture projecting toward a longitudinal axis of the cap, and a dispensing tube having a cincture removably projecting through the aperture to engage a spray nozzle.
In these respects, the Aerosol Cap With Dispensing Tube Support System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining the position of a dispensing tube in relation to a spray nozzle of an aerosol can during use and storage.